Shaggy momma
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: what if Shaggy was an omega? what if he bore kids to everyone? one shots
1. AN

This is one shots of Shaggy as a bearer and him giving kids to everyone I can think of.


	2. Chapter 1

Shaggy and Fred

''Like, thanks for letting me stay here Fred.''

''It's nothing a friend wouldn't do Shaggy.''

''Right, a friend.'' Shaggy said as he looked down as he always used a spell to make himself smell like an alpha so no one besides his family knew he was an omega and he had the hots for Fred, who thought him a friend. Or did he?

Fred POV

Shaggy's here and I have to restrain my Alpha side for some reason as my Alpha side wants to mount him. But Shaggy isn't an omega, so why is my Alpha side acting like he is? Oh, I've had the hots for Shaggy for a year now but I pretend to still like Daphne. Well thinking of Daphne is a kill buzz. She is so preppy and I don't like her one bit.

An hour later

''Hey Shaggy, here's your drink you asked for'' I said as I passed him a coca cola.

''Like thanks Fred.'' ''So, how's it with Daphne?''

''Oh, she won't give me the time of day.'' I told him.

''Like, she's missing out on a great catch.'' he says before putting his hand over his mouth as he looks wide eyed at what he let slip.

Before I know it, we're in bed together mating and I knot him after finishing.

''Shaggy, do you have something to tell me? Alphas only knot omegas.'' I tell him.

''Like, I'm an omega. I didn't want you to look at me differently.''

''Well, I think I got you pregnant.''

Shaggy POV

Nine months later

Shaggy was screaming his head off as he was pushing the baby out.

''I am so gonna kill Fred.'' I say to Daphne who is holding my hand as Velma's my midwife.

''Well, Shaggy you can kill him later, push now.'' Velma said.

I pushed one more time and the baby was out. A baby boy, who has Fred's eyes, forehead, and my hair, nose, and lips. Maybe even my stomach. We won't know until his first birthday if he's alpha or omega. Until then he's just our little bouncing boy.

''What should we name him?'' I asked Fred.

''Not Norville but you won't let me name him Fred Jr.'' Fred said while pouting.

''How about Gabriel?'' I asked Fred.

''A perfect name for our son.''

''Hello Gabriel, welcome to the world my son.'' I told Gabriel.

Ten years later

Fred POV

It's been ten years since Gabriel's birth and nine years since mine and Shaggy married and our second born's birth. Two girls that year. Boy was Shaggy cursing me then. I have never felt more scared then when Shaggy gives birth. Our last child is turning a year old. Oh, where's the time gone? I always fear that they won't need us after a while. But Shaggy tells me to stop worrying but I can't help but worry.

Eldest to youngest: Gabriel, Anna, Star, Michael, Fred Jr., Kara, Blaise, Luna, Orion, Artemis, and Grant

Gabriel is a mix of them

Anna a female Fred

Star, a female Shaggy

Michael, a mix

Fred Jr., mini Fred

Kara, a female Shaggy

Blaise, mini Shaggy

Luna, mix

Orion, mini Fred

Artemis, mini Shaggy

Grant, mixture


	3. Chapter 2

Shaggy and Jacques

Scooby Doo Zombie Island

Jacques POV

My werecat smells an omega. I go closer until I find the source of the smell.

The Shaggy person I wonder if Simone will let me keep him, infect him, and breed him.

He may hate himself at first but if I breed him first, he will see it as feeding and protecting the cubs.

An hour later

''Miss Simone, can I keep Shaggy? He's an omega and we can infect him.''

''Very well but he will have to feed off of one of his friends.''

''I will breed him before he tries to reject it so he will see it as feeding the cubs.''

''Then do it Jaques.''

30 minutes later

''Hey Shaggy, can I see you for a minute?''

''Like, okay.''

I grab him around the waist and bite his neck infecting him.

Then I kiss him and start undressing both of us.

''Like, wait I don't know how to be a mother.''

''We will both learn and have Simone and Lena's help.''

With that I entered him swiftly and took him as my mate and knotted him, making sure he'll be full of my kits.

After an hour I am unknotted and slip out of Shaggy and know he's pregnant as the scent of kits hits my nose.

The night of the harvest moon

''Join us Shaggy. For your kits and yourself. You feel the hunger, don't you?'' I ask my mate.  
''I don't like, know what you're talking about.''

''Don't you? Look at yourself and tell me I didn't make you what I am.''

He looked down only to see furry paws. He tried to blink his eyes and deny the truth.

''You mated with him?'' the blonde said while looking at him with betrayal in his eyes.

''He was made for me to breed and mate with. I have searched for him after he died the first time.''

''Like, we knew each other before?''

''Oh yes but then you were killed along with our child and then I met Simone and Lena and willingly asked to be cursed so I could find my mate again.''

Then it was time to drain life forces.

I let Shaggy drain Fred, the blonde's life force and with that my mate would always be with me.

Draining the lives of people we lure in.

3 months later (werecat pregnancy lasts three months)

Shaggy POV

I scream my head off as I deliver my kits into the world with Simone holding my hand and Lena right where the opening that appeared for birthing appeared.

I push and push until I feel one of my kits leave my body.

''It's a boy Shaggy.''

I start pushing again. I feel two kits leave my body.

''Two girls Shaggy.''

Then I push for the final time and feel not only a kit exit my body but the afterbirth.

''A baby boy Shaggy.''

''Can you please go get Jacques milady Simone?''

''Of course, Shaggy. You just rest and nurse your kits.''

Outside the birthing room

Jacques POV

Hearing my mate scream like that makes me wanna tear the door down and comfort him.

Then I see Simone coming towards me.

''You have two boys and two girls.'' Simone tells me

''What about Shaggy? How is he?''

''Shaggy's fine. Everyone is fine.''

With that I run to Shaggy's side and kiss him passionately.

''What shall we name them?'' I ask Shaggy

''I was thinking Jacques Jr for our firstborn son. And for our daughters I was thinking Simone and Lena. And for our youngest I was thinking William.'' Shaggy says.

''Those are perfect names.''

I see Lena and Simone crying with joy as Shaggy thought of naming our daughters after them and not his former friends Daphne and Velma.

Who made it off the island alive as they paid two people to come with Mystery Inc and Daphne and Velma left when the zombies appeared.

200 Years Later

We just drained the life of one of both Daphne and Velma's descendants. Those two didn't believe their great-great grandmothers. Well now they do.

It turns out Fred, the blonde got someone pregnant before he came to the island and he fathered twins. As one of the people we drained was Fred Jones the third. He has siblings so the Jones name will go on.

Simone and Lena met their mates fifty years ago and turned them into werecats.

Lena's mate's name was Blake Dinkley. And Simone's was Eric Angel.

Lena and Simone are now expecting and are happier than before.

Shaggy and Jacques kits: Jacques Jr, Simone, Lena, William, Serenity, Daniel, and Samuel


	4. Chapter 3

Shaggy and Ben Ravencroft

Ben Ravencroft POV

I can't take the smell of omega coming from Shaggy any longer.

''Shaggy can I see you for a moment?'' I ask to separate him from the others

''Like sure Ben. Like what can I help you with?'' he asks

''You can help me with this.'' showing him the problem I had. He went down on me but I was still hard so I undressed both of us and made sweet love to my omega.

He will only have my kids, even if I have to do a spell to possess someone so I can fill Shaggy with my kids (he does the spell anyway).

One month after the Ravencrofts defeat

Shaggy POV

Oh, I feel like, nauseous and I can't keep any food down.

I then go to the bathroom and puke my guts out down the toilet. Oh, what is happening to me?

Did I eat bad food? I mean I can't be—oh boy I'm pregnant. I remember thinking why he didn't use a condom but after that it didn't seem like I was carrying his kids.

5 months later

I scream my head off as I am giving birth to Ben Ravencroft's child.

If he wasn't with his ancestor, I would kill him.

Oh, this is so painful. I finally push the baby out.

''It's a baby girl Shaggy.'' Daphne tells me

''Your name will be Morgana Rogers-Ravencroft.''

''Why Ravencroft?''

''Well he is her father. It's the least I can give her so she can have a part of him.''

Morgana has my hair but Ben's eyes, a heart-shaped face and lips as red as blood.

A month later

Gavin/Ben POV

Now is the time to impregnate him.

It doesn't hurt that Gavin looks like me.

I guess he likes guys with black hair and blue eyes.

''Hey Shaggy.''

''Oh, hey Gavin you're here early.''

''I couldn't stay away from you. I need you.''

Before Shaggy could try and lie that he's not ready, I kiss him and he tears my clothes off as I tear his clothes off.

And with that I enter him and make sweet love to him and knot him.

I make sure my Ravencroft sperm goes in Shaggy and after a while I soften meaning I succeeded in knocking up Shaggy again.

I then leave Gavin's body taking my thoughts with me.

7 months later

Shaggy POV

I curse Gavin as I am giving birth to his children (coughBen'scough).

I push and push until I deliver all of the triplets into the world.

Two boys and one girl.

''What should we name them?'' I asked Gavin.

''I think Benjamin after my brother for the oldest boy and for the other I was thinking Victor and for the girl I was thinking Nimue.''

''Okay. Whatever you think is best.''

Benjamin has black hair, Shaggy's eye color, and the Ravencroft looks.

Victor looks like a mini Shaggy.

And Nimue a female version of Ben Ravencroft.

Shaggy and Gavin ended up having 11 kids together.

Shaggy and Gavin/Ben's kids: Morgana, Benjamin, Victor, Nimue, Aries, Hestia, Leonidas, Sirius, Vesta, Hera, and Scorpio


	5. Chapter 4

Scooby/Shaggy/Fred

Scooby POV

I smell the most amazing scent. The scent of an omega ready for knotting.

I follow it and see and smell that it's coming from Shaggy.

''Roo are an omega!''

''I like knew I forgot something.''

Shaggy tries to hide that he wants to mate but I know he does. He tries to say it's wrong but he gets more aroused.

Next thing I know, I am in Shaggy and finish inside him and knot him until I know he is with pup.

2 and a half months later

I hear Shaggy scream as he gives birth and then I hear four pups.

I see they are like those centaur creature's human half is upper and pup half is lower.

After I see Shaggy is well, I mate with him again and knot him again until I sniff and find that he is with pup.

I hear Fred come in. Somehow, he is half omega and half alpha.

''Can I take Shaggy and you take me as well?''

''Rokay.''

With that he enters Shaggy and I enter him at the same time. He knots Shaggy as I knot him and when I sniff and smell that both Fred and Shaggy are pregnant, the knot goes away and I exit Fred and he exits Fred.

2 and a half months later

Shaggy and Fred are giving birth to my pups and Shaggy won't give birth to Fred's until 6 months from now.

I hear the pups whine and know my pups are born.

6 months later

Shaggy screams as he gives birth to Fred's kids and they are twin boys.

After that we find out the birth went wrong and Shaggy can't have any more kids.

So Fred continues to carry my pups until a birth goes wrong and he can never conceive again unless we want him to die in childbirth.

In total I have twenty pups. 9 with Shaggy and 11 with Fred.

Scooby and Shaggy's kids: Scooby Jr., Ruby, Diana, Meghan, Anne, Benjamin, Samuel, Daniel, and Henry

Shaggy and Fred' s: James, and Sirius

Scooby and Fred's: Alexander, Fred Jr., William, Garret, Tanya, Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, Artemis, Lillian, and George


	6. Chapter 5

Shaggy/Dracula Ghoul School

* * *

Dracula POV

As soon as I enter Sibella's school, I am hit with the tantalizing smell of an omega and I follow the scent to the gym teacher's room.

I knock not wanting to be rude and once I am hit with that scent again, I pounce.

''If you don't want this, say something now.'' I say but all the gym teacher does is spread his legs, begging for me to take him.

I enter him slowly and settle, waiting for him to adjust and once he is ready, I make hot, passionate love to him and once I finish and knot him, I bite him, drain him of his blood and feed him mine, making him one of the undead, forever.

When midnight arrives as I came here at seven o clock sharp in the evening, my knot goes down, letting me know I was successful and he is pregnant with our little vampires.

But all good things must come to an end as my friends have been searching for me and find me in bed with a fledgling vampire that is the gym teacher.

''Now Drac why did yo-'' they begin to ask but as the breath in that scent, they know why as anyone of them would have claimed an unmated omega as we are all without mates.

They leave us to privacy to ask Miss Grimwood why she did not tell us there was an unmated omega teaching here as we would have come prepared otherwise.

* * *

Shaggy POV

I wake up after three days they later tell me and crave something rare and bloody.

Mostly bloody, the bloodier the better and soon, my little ones aren't going to feed themselves.

As soon as I think those thoughts, I come back to myself and wonder why I want bloodier food and why I thought of little ones when it all comes back to me and I realize that not only did I mate with Dracula, but he must have turned me as well as I want anything to do with blood.

When I come out of my room, Sibella, Phanty, Winnie, Elsa, and Tanis all come to me and ask me why I didn't say anything about being a male omega who was clearly on suppressants.

''My parents didn't like that I was an omega and called me a freak. They told me to suppress it and go out with girls even though I was made to bare kids and so could not impregnate a woman.''

They all hug me at this and their dad's all look angry, especially my mate since he already has a child.

He lost his first mate to a fire created by his enemies to kill him but killed his wife and their unborn child.

I see Sibella as a daughter and soon begin to mother her.

I worry that she will think I am trying to replace her mom but she glows at the mothering that I show and tells me she knows I don't intend to take her mother's place and the only objection she had to her dad's and my relationship was I was her teacher and she didn't want to lose me as a friend.

* * *

Nine months later

Birthing Chambers

Shaggy POV

I scream and scream as I give birth to my little vampires all five of them.

Three boys and two girls and I tell the midwife to tell Dracula the good news.

I nurse the babes and cannot wait for their first blood feeding as it is exhilarating as I remember my first time.

_Flashback starts_

_I go to check on the gang and I see Daphne, Fred, and Velma talking so I use my vampire hearing to hear what they are talking about._

''_Can you believe Shaggy found a mate?'' Velma said as it first sounded like they were going to have a happy conversation about it._

''_Who'd ever believe that omega wimp would find a mate? He's probably just lying so he will finally get some attention from us. Not like he and his mutt ever will.'' Fred says in response._

''_Yeah, I mean come on Velma. Who would want that scrawny nobody of an omega? All he will ever be good for is reproducing and even for that he'll be picked last, as always.'' Daphne says digging the knife in deeper._

_Dracula appears and lures them into a room where I can easily get to and once I go in there, the scent of blood coming from their cheeks hits me and before I know it, I'm feeding on Daphne and drink all of her blood, killing her._

_I go and feed off of Fred next and then Velma and we left after disposing of the bodies and making sure there was no chance anyone could figure out the cause of death was by vampire._

_Flashback ends_

The boys are Alphas and the girls, Betas.

Maybe next time we try, we will have omegas as I can smell the scent of Alpha and Beta on them, no omega scent except perhaps mine but that is different.

* * *

Hallway

Count Dracula POV

I am pacing and pacing in the hallway as I hear Shaggy scream giving birth to our little ones.

''It's going to be alright papa, you'll see.'' Sibella tells me.

''I hope you are right.'' I say and as I say this, the midwife comes out, telling us that Shaggy is fine and delivered three sons and two daughters.

I worry how Sibella will take it at first before I see her smile at the mention of brothers and sisters as she nearly had a little brother or sister when her mother died.

I go in there and see the beautiful sight of Shaggy nursing our little ones with his milk.

''Heya Drac I was thinking of naming our oldest Vladimir. What do you think?'' Shaggy tells me.

''It's a perfect name my love. Our second oldest shall be named Marius.''

''Our third eldest I was thinking of Sofia.''

''Perrrfect. And our fourth shall be named Alina.''

''And our last born shall be named Alexandru.''

With that, our first children were named and I knotted him again, and got him pregnant again.

* * *

Nine months later

Birthing Chambers

Shaggy POV

I scream and scream and curse Dracula in my head as he is the one who knocked me up again and I deliver three babes this time, all Omegas all boys.

I tell the midwife to tell Drac the news and hope he won't be disappointed that they aren't Alphas or Betas.

But I love them even if they are Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

I go through two more births before I am unable to have anymore and by that time, I have given birth to eighteen children.

Dracula and Shaggy's children: Vladimir, Marius, Sofia, Alina, Alexandru, Anton, Bogdan, Cezar, Aurelia, Aurora, Beniamin, Ciprian, Clara, Codrut, Claudia, Constantin, Corina, and Cornel.


	7. Chapter 6

Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School second one shot

Shaggy/Frankenstein

Frankenstein POV

As I go into Grimwood, I smell the scent of an unmated Omega and I bolt into that direction.

I find that it is coming from the gym teacher and I pounce on him, rubbing our bodies together.

''If you don't want this, speak up now.'' I said, while tearing off our clothes.

Instead he opens his legs wider, giving me full access and after I align myself, I enter him in one fast thrust, stilling to give him some time, but he makes me move and I make rough passionate love to him and knot him.

I wait and wait for hours to know if it took or not and once the knot deflates, I know he is pregnant with my child.

I ask my witch friend who came with me to make him like me.

She casts a spell on him and suddenly, he has bolts in his neck and stitches where I have stitches.

He is now Norville 'Shaggy' Frankenstein, my lovely Omega who shall bare my kids until I feel we have had enough.

Elsa gives us her blessing as she has always wanted another parent as her mother died giving birth to her and her twin sister who decided to be homeschooled.

Shaggy adjusts pretty well to being what others call a monster as I have been called.

But he doesn't see us as monsters, he sees the person we are on the inside and judges us on that.

So, as we have pure hearts even though people call us monsters, he doesn't see monsters but kind hearted people who care for others.

Although he is still a little angry at Dracula for turning him into a werewolf for his monster race against his will.

Not that I blame him for being mad as Dracula should have never done that because Wrolf dropped out of the race.

I tell Dracula so and he apologizes for doing that as he had a lot of pressure on him by the others to either changes Wrolf's mind or get another werewolf for the monster race as it was tradition to have a werewolf in the race.

* * *

Nine Months Later

Birthing Chambers

Shaggy POV

I scream my head off as I give birth to Stein's babies as we found out I am giving birth to three babes.

I push and push until I deliver all three boys into the world.

Two Alphas and an Omega.

I tell the midwife to go and get my mate, the Frankenstein monster, or as I call him Stein.

I hope he's not upset that one of our sons is an Omega, I know my father was upset that I had been born an Omega and not an Alpha like him.

* * *

Frankenstein POV

I rush into the room once I'm told my sons are born.

I sense Shaggy's anxiety and when I sniff the air, I know why he's anxious.

One of our sons was born an Omega and he's worried that I'll be mad, but our sons are precious to me no matter if they are Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

''I was thinking for the firstborn that he shall be named Michael.'' I said.

''I was thinking for the second born that he shall be named Andrew.'' Shaggy said.

''And the youngest shall be named Pietro.'' I said.

With the naming done, I took him and knotted him again, getting him pregnant again.

With our sons, we worried that Elsa and Elvira would get jealous as the boys would be the heirs to any Lordship I have instead of them but we didn't need to worry as they breathed a sigh of relief as they apparently worried about how they would be the heirs to my Lordship but now that they have brothers, they needn't worry as they are the heirs.

* * *

Nine Months Later

Shaggy POV

I scream as I deliver all eight babies into the world and three of them are Alphas, three are Betas, and two Omegas.

Four boys and four girls and now since it was taxing, I am infertile and can never carry another child in my womb.

* * *

Frankenstein POV

I rush in and when I see Shaggy crying, I know why as all the babes are alive and healthy, he can't be crying because one of them died so, he must have been rendered infertile.

I take him in my arms and sooth him as much as I can as I don't know what to say in this type of situation.

We name the children, and spend our years watching our children grow, and find mates of their own.

Elsa in a human who she turned into one of us, Elvira in a werewolf, and the others either in humans that are turned into one of us or other supernatural beings.

* * *

Shaggy and Frankenstein Kids: Elsa (not biologically Shaggy's), Beta, Elvira (not biologically Shaggy's), Alpha, Michael, Alpha, Andrew, Alpha, Pietro, Omega, Victoria, Alpha, Samuel, Alpha, Elizabeth, Alpha, Alexander, Beta, Jasmine, Beta, Daniel, Beta, William, Omega, Xenia, Omega


	8. Chapter 7

Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School third one-shot

Shaggy/Mummy

Anpu (Mummy) POV

I smell an Omega and follow it to the gym teacher's rooms and I go in as the room door opens.

I tell him to say no if he doesn't want this but all he does is give me more access and I enter him swiftly and still letting him adjust before I start making love and as I do, as a former priest of the undead I know how to do the mummifying spell and I make Shaggy a mummy.

We mummies look the same as when we were alive just missing some organs but not the reproductive ones though as I already have Tanis.

I knot Shaggy and wait until the knot goes down to create a sarcophagus for Shaggy.

I then get redressed and tell Tanis that she has a stepfather in Shaggy and that I have made him into a mummy.

She is excited as she doesn't know her mother as she died by the hands of hunters when Tanis was a day old.

She had a feeling he was an Omega since she had seen him take medication which she now knows are suppressants.

I know by his memories that his parents that made him try to seem like a Beta but he was born to be mine.

* * *

5 months later

Birthing Rooms

Heba (Shaggy) POV

I scream and scream as I push out all three boys and I tell the midwife to tell Anpu about his sons' birth.

I nurse them one by one and burp them as I know they are all Alphas and not Omegas as I worried.

Even though Anpu said that he would love no matter if they were Alphas, Betas, or Omegas but I still worry that I will lose Anpu's love if I birth an Omega.

But right now, I don't have to worry as I have given birth to three Alphas.

He comes in and once he sees we are all healthy, he kisses me and then we name them Rameses, Osiris, and Atem.

He makes love to me again and knots me, getting me pregnant with our second and last batch.

We introduce Tanis to her baby brothers and she has a beaming smile on her face.

* * *

Five months later

Anpu POV

I pace as I hear Heba scream as he gives birth to our youngest and I worry when he stops as it could mean he died from it and was sent back to the afterlife.

But I needn't worry as the midwife comes out and tells me my mate and children are healthy.

I go in and see Heba crying so he must have lost the ability to have children but he has already given me enough children as he gave birth to seven babes this time, two boys and five girls.

Two Omegas, two Betas, and three Alphas.

We name them Horus, Bastet, Nefertiti, Amun, Amunet, Ma'at, and Aset.

We spend our lives together until we go back to the afterlife and watch over our children.

* * *

Anpu and Heba's (Shaggy's) kids: Tanis (not Heba's biological child), Beta, Rameses, Alpha, Osiris, Alpha, Atem, Alpha, Horus, Omega, Amun, Omega, Bastet, Beta, Nefertiti, Alpha, Amunet, Beta, Ma'at, Alpha, and Aset, Alpha.


	9. Chapter 8

Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 4

* * *

Shaggy/Wrolf (Wolfman)

Wrolf POV

I smell an Omega in heat and go towards where the delicious smell is coming from and I find out that it's coming from the gym teacher's room.

As he opens the door, I rush in and tell him to say no if he doesn't want this but all he does is give me more access.

I strip both of us from our clothing and I prepare him before entering him, I still for a moment but then I make love to him, knot and bite him, making him a werewolf as well and my mate.

I smell when the knot was successful and it deflates and I clothe us and reintroduce him to my daughter, Winnie Wolff as her new stepfather.

He begins to mother her and she loves it as her mother was killed by another werewolf who had wanted her but since he couldn't have her then neither could I in his sick twisted mind.

Dracula helped me find and kill him and I have lived with him ever since.

* * *

9 weeks later

Birthing Rooms

Shaggy POV

I scream my head off as I deliver four pups into this world.

Four Betas to be precise two males and two females. I nuzzle them and then I see Winnie peaking at the door as she must have heard my scream.

''Come here pup. I want to introduce you to your brothers and sisters.'' I tell her.

She comes and gets in the bed with me to see her baby brothers and sisters and smiles at them and nuzzles them.

Wrolf comes in then seeing what a picture we make, he snaps a photo and wants a painting to be commissioned of all of us together.

''How about we name one after daddy?'' Winnie asks.

''Wrolf Wolf Jr. Yeah that sounds about right.'' I say.

''Then we shall name the other son Kouga.'' Wrolf says.

''And our little girls shall be named Ayame and Raye.'' I say to Wrolf.

He kisses me and signals for Winnie to leave as he makes the kiss more passionate.

After Winnie leaves, he makes passionate love to me, knotting me in the process.

I become pregnant and deliver 9 weeks later all five boys and lose the ability to carry pups but Wrolf never blames me and he stays with me for our entire existence.

* * *

Wrolf and Shaggy's pups: Winnie (not Shaggy's by blood), Beta, Wrolf Jr., Beta, Kouga, Beta, Ayame, Beta, Raye, Beta, Vincent, Alpha, Dagda, Omega, Alaric, Beta, Klaus, Omega, Kol, Alpha


End file.
